Year One: Rise of a New Era
by xAngelsa
Summary: Larna Flemmings just found out about a world beyond her wildest imagination, the wizarding world. What happens when, after 19 years of a somewhat safe wizarding world, havoc begins again? Canon; starts Pre-DH epilogue. Yr1 RBL. ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, the movies, or anything else related to Harry Potter, the wizarding world, etc.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so I'd like some words of wisdom as well as (maybe, hopefully?) some reviews that encourage my work. Well, that is, if I get reviews. I'd like to thank a friend of mine for acting as my editor, under the name of claire-elise17 on fanfiction. With her, I can throw out good, detailed chapters to my readers.  
**

Year One: Prologue

A man in a dark green cloak ran across the field of dead grass in a hurry, heading to a large mansion on the top of the hill. He held a lantern high in the air, to guide himself through the dark misty night, for the moon was barely a quarter in size. The man opened the front door, pausing as it creaked slightly, and entered the large building slowly.

Directly after he took the first step into the building, a voice boomed out of nowhere.

"YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE!" A cruel and cold voice shouted out.

The man winced at the loud noise before opening his mouth to reply.

"I- I am b-back, m- my lord," he stuttered, "the b- boy has delivered the message."

"Oh?" The voice called out, echoing through the house, "Is that so? Come to me."

Under the cloak, the man's shaky mouth suddenly turned into a small crooked smile and he walked to the wall opposite the entrance. He took a black colored piece of snake skin off the wall, uncovering a portrait. Within the framework was a bald man with devil red eyes.

"My lord… I am at your service." The man sounded more confident now and his head rose from the bow.

"You have proven yourself worthy, Lucius. I have things for you to do. You shall do it as if I were alive."

"Yes, my lord. What is it… you wish for me to do?"

Lucius was uncertain that he would be able to complete the tasks assigned to him. He grimaced as he thought of the punishment that would wait for him had he failed a task and had the Dark Lord been alive. He thanked the fact that the Dark Lord could no longer torture him with the Cruciatus Curse, as the dead were not able to wield a wand, though he believed there would be other methods of torture, even while his master was dead. _He_ would make sure of it.

"My lord?" Time had passed quickly and it was still silent. Lucius wondered if the Dark Lord was considering whether to trust him or not.

"Have you heard about the Centaurs' prophecy?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord."

"Find out what they predict this alignment."

"My… Lord?" Lucius was confused. The Dark Lord had never mentioned anything of centaurs in his life, as he believed they were low class and of no value. Worse than blood traitors, half breeds.

"Do what I say. There will be a centaur that is going to make a prophecy this year. Find out what this prophecy is, and come to me immediately afterwards."

"Yes… My lord."

"Kill the ones in Azkaban."

"Huh?" the man had forgotten his manners towards his master out of shock and just stared at the portrait, deciphering what he had just heard, "You want the death eaters in Azkaban to die?"

Voldemort glared at Lucius with a piercing look before answering.

"They would have no more respect of me after my death. They know my secret because of that Potter. It shall be better if they die rather than leak my secrets to those who wish to erase the memory of the great Dark Lord from existence. I want for the miserable blood traitors, half-bloods, and mud-bloods to tremble at the thought of Lord Voldemort, even while I'm dead." The dark wizard spoke coolly. He looked at the trembling human and spoke bitterly.

"Take whoever you wish, Lucius, but make sure they are absolutely loyal. It would do you no good to complete what I have in store for you alone anyway." He hissed.

Lucius's eyes brightened with relief at these words and stuttered his thanks.

"Don't thank me, you insolent fool. Any betrayals will be held against you and your family. Don't believe for a minute that I've forgotten about you and your failures… along with that son of yours, Draco."

At the mention of his filthy son, Malfoy's eyes darkened again. It was because of Draco and Narcissa that Harry Potter remained alive and the Dark Lord was dead, only able to talk to him through his spirit.

"Be gone, Lucius. Do not come back here until you have heard the prophecy or completed the attack. I suspect to hear of the deaths of the betrayers within a month. Do you understand me? The prophecy will be harder to learn of, for it will be guarded beyond reason."

"Yes… M- my lord. May I have the honor of being informed of what my punishment might be if I shall f- fail…?"

Lucius wanted to know how much of a threat the Dark Lord was when dead. It couldn't be worse than the Cruciatus Curse, his master's old favorite back in the day. However, he was a cautious man, and wanted to know what he was getting into. Not that he had a way of escaping his fate to be at his dead master's allegiance.

Voldemort's mouth turned into an evil, wide grin and muttered and incantation.

"_Diabolus manus_."

The man felt a pang at his heart and bent over in pain. It felt like a hand was grasping the organ and squeezing it tauntingly. It hurt to inhale, as it felt like a thousand knives were focusing on that one body part. He could feel his breath shortening and he gasped when the curse ended.

"What… was that, my lord?" He asked, panting.

"It means 'Devil's Hand'. I learned the spell after I had perished years ago. It is a spell that can only be used by the dead, through the means of a portrait. If you shall fail, I will punish you severely. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Now leave. Complete my tasks."

"Yes, master."

The cloaked figure quickly rose and ran out of the mansion, gripping his wand as if it were the only thing left in the world.

xxxxx

**AZKABAN MASSACRE**

Ever since the death of He-who-must-not-be-named, there have

been endless attempts at wizards and witches trying to be the next

"Dark Lord". With the help of the Auror department, and its head, the

legendary Harry Potter, otherwise known as the "Boy Who Lived",

these attempts have been stopped before any real damage occurred.

However, last night at about 8:48PM, a swarm of wizards and witches

in dark black cloaks entered the wizarding prison, Azkaban, and killed

many prisoners who were trapped within the cell doors. The reason

behind this attack on helpless beings is still be researched by the Ministry,

but there is no clue as to who may have lead this raid. After an exclusive

interview with the head of the Auror department, Harry Potter, he says,

"It is true that Voldemort has died, and his ways of survival are gone.

It is not true that there aren't going to be people who aim to be the controller

of the magical kingdom. This, I believe, marks the end of the reign of

Voldemort, and the beginning of a new era." When questioned about what

Mr. Potter's involvement will be in this new era, if a rise of a second

Dark Lord would appear, he answers in a simple manner, "I, as head auror,

will act when necessary in order to protect the future of our kind."

A red haired woman put down the issue of the newspaper and sighed.

"In all honesty, Harry, they make you sound like the minister." She rolled her eyes and showed her husband the paper.

"It is the Daily Prophet after all, Gin." He grinned and moved in closer to kiss Ginny on the cheek.

She smiled and returned the favor, before commenting on the subject of the article.

"How are you going to deal with this issue? What if… There turns out to be another You-Know-Who? You've already had to kill one Dark Lord, don't tell me you're the one to defeat this second one."

"First of all, there's a chance that this new wannabe Dark Lord isn't really any threat at all. Secondly, ask yourself this. Why did he attack Azkaban? Why not muggle homes or wizarding homes? All the people that died that day were death eaters. It seems like this person was trying to get revenge, or else he wouldn't have killed people that had no wand, no defense."

"But Azkaban has such a high security. How in the world would someone be able to get in, with the guards and everything?"

"Ginny, the dementors are gone, remember? You can get in much easier nowadays."

"I guess… I just have a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'll be fine."

The woman looked at her husband, and reached up trace the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Just be careful, okay, Harry?" She whispered softly before locking her lips with his.

xxxxx

"Good morning Dad. Where's Mum?"

A group of three kids ran down the stairs smelling their breakfast meal. A brown haired boy, the oldest, spoke first.

"Who cooked this?" He asked eyeing the sausages and eggs on his plate warily.

"It looks like Grandmum's cooking!" The youngest cried out, her long red hair bouncing up and down as she hurried to the table.

Harry smiled at his three children before answering James's question.

"Lily's right, James. It's your Grandmum Molly's cooking. She's with your mum outside, if you want to see her."

"Yeah!" Lily scurried out the door, quickly followed by James. The middle aged one was left in the room with his father.

"Dad, did I get my letter yet?" He asked slowly.

"Let me see. I remember seeing a envelope that said 'To Mr. Albus Severus Potter' but… I told Ginny it was nothing and…"

"Dad! You didn't!" Albus looked at his father with disbelief and shock.

"I'm just playing with you, Son," Harry laughed before handing over a beige colored letter, "You better tell your brother and sister about this."

He gestured towards the door, and Albus skipped out, grinning. Harry smiled at his second son, who had just turned eleven years old. Soon to be attending Hogwarts, he had been busy fretting about whether or not he'd get into Gryffindor like his parents.

"Poor kid," he told Ginny when he had first heard his son's fear, "afraid that he'll get into Slytherin and disrespect what I did. I'd thank my lucky stars if he got into Slytherin because that just might help take away the damn house rivalries."

"Language, Harry," She had replied, "Albus is just scared. So was I in my first year. You never felt that way because you were too worried you weren't going to get sorted rather than scared about getting into a foul house."

"You can't blame me, Gin. I mean, come on, you've met Dudley. He was evil back then and I didn't even fully believe I was a wizard! I had a perfectly reasonable reason to be worried."

His wife merely giggled and kissed him on his cheek. He rolled his eyes and went on with business.

Albus was flying around with his siblings on their brooms, top of the line, of course, with no thought about the sorting ceremony. Harry couldn't help but allow the corners of his lips to curl upward, as he enjoyed his son's carefree movement. His joy disappeared as he saw a silver patronus in the form of a hare leap towards him.

The patronus spoke in a light but grave voice. Harry's eyes darkened as he heard what was going on. Pulling out his wand, he motioned to Ginny.

"Where are you going?" She asked cautiously.

"There has been an attack," Harry said, grim-faced, "Luna just informed me."

"Where…?"

"Diagon Alley."

**2/9/2009 Author's Note: Since I've just posted this, I might be changing some things. Nothing major, but little details or errors in the story. Those who read it before probably won't miss anything. Chapter one will be up this week.**


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note: The first chapter is a bit boring since it's leading into the main plotline, but the characters are important. VERY important. Keep that in mind. Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. This series will be divided into seven parts, one for each year. I will most likely be writing small projects in between, but this is going to be my main focus. MAJOR THANK YOU TO MY EDITOR: claire-elise17. Yes, I'm probably going to put this thank you note on every single chapter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, the books, the movies, or anything else related to Harry Potter, the wizarding world, etc.**

"Mum!" A young girl's voice called out, "Mum, are Susie and Jason here yet?"

"It's only 11:00 in the morning, Larna. They aren't supposed to be here for another half an hour."

A child no older than a pre-teen ran down the marble stairs of the house, each step silent and graceful. Her long, amber brown hair was tucked neatly under a paper crown that said "Happy 11th Birthday!" while her innocent green eyes darted back and forth.

"Larna, darling, you look beautiful."

The woman was young, and looked nothing like her daughter. Dark brown hair that could be easily mistaken as black was tied in a ponytail behind her head. Her equally dark brown eyes had a slight sparkle of intuition to them and her bright, gloss covered lips were curved into a small smile.

"Thanks, Mum."

Larna gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before she ran into the kitchen.

"Never out of energy, that girl." A middle aged man walked into the room smiling.

"That_ girl _is your daughter, Raymond. Her imagination runs wild on normal days, it should be obvious that on her birthday, she'd be this giddy."

The man chuckled before speaking. "Let us go see our birthday girl, shall we?" he motioned towards the kitchen door.

xxxxx

"Mum! Did you order this or something? It actually looks edible!"

The girl gave her parents a cheeky grin as she continued to survey her birthday cake. The pastry was covered with white, fluffy cream and fresh fruit. On the top was a sign that said, "Happy Birthday".

"Actually, I did order it. You and your brother complained about my cooking so much, I decided to be a good mother and not ruin my daughter's birthday."

"Speaking of Donny, where is he?" she turned around to the entrance as if her brother would appear out of thin air.

"I believe he's still asl-" her father began.

"I don't sleep _that _much, do I?"

A nine year old boy was looking at his sister, smiling. He looked exactly like his father, hazel colored eyes and light brown hair. The only similarity the two siblings shared was their personality.

"Happy birthday, Sis!"

As the two children went back into the kitchen, no doubt making sure all birthday items were in order, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Flemmings ran to get it.

"Susie! Jason! Come on it."

Larna's eyes lit up as she heard her mother mention her best friends' names.

"Hey you two! Come into the kitchen!" she shouted, momentarily forgetting about her so-called "inside voice".

Larna heard Mrs. Mason chuckle.

"She must be extremely excited." she said to Larna's mother.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I hope we won't have Susie and Jason tiring themselves out before the day is over."

"Anything to keep them quieter would be nice." Mrs. Mason winked, "They've been so active these last few days, I haven't been able to start my next novel."

Jessica laughed along with Ray.

"I suppose you'll have a nice rest then. Larna had a burst of energy this morning and Donovan always looked up to his sister…" Raymond commented, "I have to pick up something at the supermarket, but I'll be right back." He gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek before scooting out the door.

Larna smiled to herself. Then she turned around and saw her brother trying to sneak a piece of cake. She looked at him in horror as his hand moved unsteadily towards the knife.

"It's so nice to have two kids that work so well together." her mother continued, "I remember hearing all those stories about sibling rivalry before I had Don. Ray and I were wondering with dismay on what we had gotten ourselves into. You can imagine the looks on our faces when-"

The conversation stopped short when they heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. The two women hastily went into the room and stopped in their steps.

The young boy was sitting on the ground, his legs sticking out from under him and his face shocked. Next to him was his sister who was equally disturbed. There was a dark red colored liquid on the ground, as well as on the knife that was next to the boy. Don didn't seem to have any injuries, but it was definitely blood on the ground.

"DON!" Mrs. Flemmings ran towards her son, picking him up gently. She had no regard for the blood that was staining her jeans. Her eyes flickered to her daughter as she asked a question in a calm but serious voice.

"What happened here, Larna?"

"I- I… don't know…" Larna flipped over her hands slowly. Her attention did not move from her palms.

"First, he was bleeding.. Then… when I ran over, and I put my hands over the wound, it stopped."

Mrs. Flemmings looked at the girl with large eyes. "Impossible…You couldn't have… Its been too long…"

"What do you mean?" Larna's sight then turned onto her mother, questioning her choice of words.

Jessica shook the look that her daughter was giving her off and avoided the question.

"Not now, I'll talk to you later. Take Susie and Jason outside for a second, while I clean this up and help Donny."

Susie and Jason quietly followed Larna out of the house and sat on the curb.

"What just happened?" Larna muttered to herself so the others wouldn't hear. She quickly repeated the scene through her mind.

The second the knife had fallen, she raced across the room as fast as she could. Once she had gotten to Donovan's side, there was a deep cut in his arm and blood had started dripping onto the ground. Without thinking, she had put her hands on top of the wound. There was a sudden warmth in her palms and a bright light appeared. The wound started closing and as the mothers entered the room, it disappeared completely. There was a faint scar, which you could not see without being extremely close to Don, but other than that, only the blood on the floor gave it away.

"It was like… magic." she said softly.

xxxxx

Susie had been staring at her friend from the second she had run across the room to her brother.

"How? Donny was clearly bleeding and the it stopped. That light-"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Mason walked outside and asked for Larna to reenter the house.

"Your mother wants to talk to you." she said in a soothing voice.

Larna relaxed a little, knowing Mrs. Mason was trying to imply she wasn't in trouble, however she couldn't help but feel wary as she went back inside. She watched from the windows as Susie and Jason were escorted back into their car, demanding to know what was going on. Exhaling a heavy sigh, she turned to go to her parents' room.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, Larna, please sit." her father said.

Larna hadn't even noticed Mr. Flemmings until he spoke. She silently prayed for her to be able to safely leave the room, though she had no idea what she was scared of. She didn't cause the accident, and her parents knew that, but their faces gave her the scared feeling that she got when she was caught breaking the rules or doing something wrong.

"You will find out what's going on very soon, honey," Jessica replied to her daughter's confused face, "Could you close the door?"

Larna quietly closed the door, bracing herself for a long talk.

"What we want to ask you is…Well, is this- what happened today- the first time anything similar to this has- um- happened?" her mother asked nervously.

She was about to say "Yes" when she realized it had happened before.

"Once…" she said slowly, "Susie and I were playing in the backyard. There was a beehive and apparently, the bees were mad. The next thing we knew, we were being chased by them. I was scared out of my mind and they had almost caught up to us… and… and…"

"What happened next?" her father asked calmly.

"And the bees couldn't get to us… it was like there was an invisible barrier surrounding us." she finished in a whisper.

The two adults glanced at each other with a look. Her father nodded after a while and her mother sighed. She paused before speaking. Her tone showed no indication of expression, however her face was hesitant.

"Larna, we have something important to tell you."

The girl gave a slight smile and replied jokingly, "I figured that part out, Mum."

Larna was trying to brighten up the mood but her effort didn't work. Her parents were serious.

"Larna…" her father began.

There was another small pause as Ray tried to figure out how to break the news.

"Larna-" he started again.

"You're a witch." her mother interrupted.

The girl's heart skipped a beat as she heard the last word. It repeated itself over and over again in her mind.

_Witch… witch… witch…_

"Witch…?" she whispered to herself. She loved reading books about magical worlds and kingdoms, but to be a witch?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said softly.

The parents looked at each other again worriedly. Her father spoke up this time.

"We didn't believe it… We thought you didn't have powers since your mum and I don't either."

"Then how do I have magical powers, and you two don't?"

"You… got it-"

"From your grandparents," Jessica finished, "Like you got your eye color and hair color from."

"Oh." she sat in silence looking down at her hands with a million questions running through her head.

"_Why do I inherit everything from my grandparents? I haven't even met these so-called grandparents. And does Donny know? Is Donny a wizard? I bet he isn't because he takes after dad in everything. And so now I bet I'm the outcast of the family. Hold on, this is if everything my parents said were real. How many people are wizards and witches? How come I didn't know about them before? What the hell is going on?_" She continued mourning in her mind that she didn't see the quick glances that her parents were exchanging. Raymond looked at Jessica sharply in a disapproving manner before turning his attention onto his daughter.

"Eh-ehm."

Larna was startled at the sound and looked up.

"_They aren't the kind of people to play jokes like these_," she thought, "_they're telling the truth._" With that decided, she stood up.

"Mum. Dad. Can I go to my room? I need to think things over."

Her parents nodded and she quickly left the room. But instead of going to her own bedroom, she stopped in front of Donovan's door.

"_I wonder if he knows_." she thought. Larna knocked on the door softly before turning the doorknob.

"Donny? I need to talk to you."


	3. The Potters

Reading Between the Lines

Year One: Rise of a New Era

Chapter Two: The Potters

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Blah blah blah. You get the picture.**

**Author's Note: Okay so. Chapter two. This should be longer than the others. As I said before on the first chapter, the Flemmings are important characters. Pay extreme attention to what her brother says. Lets continue on to the story, shall we?**

Larna sat in the living room, thinking about what she had just learned from her parents.

"How did Donny take it so calmly?" she growled angrily while punching the couch, "How could _ANYONE _take it so easily? A witch, a school for _magic, _for God's sake!"

The young girl stood in the middle of the room, panting. She hardly noticed the fireplace behind her start a green flame until she heard a small sound. Larna swung around and found herself face to face with a cloaked man that had a vine wrapped around one of his arms. His hair looked as if it hadn't been combed for several years and his face was grinning.

"Why, hello! Why the shocked face?"

"Uh… sir…" Larna stuttered, unable to compose herself, "Your sleeve… vine…"

"Oh! I suppose I should have realized Tammy would've followed me."

"_That thing has a name?_" Larna thought in disgust.

The man pulled out a slim wooden stick and tapped the vine. He muttered something under his breath, and with a pop, the plant disappeared. Larna felt her eyes widen in shock.

"Who… are you, Sir?" she asked slowly.

"Ah, I should introduce myself. My name is Neville Longbottom, herbology professor of Hogwarts." He handed over a beige colored envelope and gave a small smile.

"This should explain any basic questions you have. I'll answer the others."

Larna opened the envelope and pulled out a letter with a similar color. Fancy lettering was printed on the piece of parchment in emerald green ink. She looked up at the cloaked man again in confusion before reading the letter.

"Dear Miss. Flemmings,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term beings on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_"

The eleven year old looked at the cloaked man, bewildered.

"Surprised, I suppose? Blimey, I thought you'd have already known about your powers."

"I found out today… but-"

Neville tilted his head knowingly. "You didn't really believe them?"

Larna hesitated before nodding slowly in response.

Neville looked thoughtful as he replied, "I have a friend that grew up with muggles-"

"Muggles?" the girl interrupted.

"People with no magical ability," he answered, "He didn't believe it even after he received the letter from a half giant." He hid a smile as the girl's expression turned to shock once more at the mention of the large creature.

"His guardians didn't tell him about the other world, the wizarding world. I believe they were going to take it to their graves."

"How horrible! How could they want to keep this from him forever?"

Neville couldn't help but smile at this comment. He then cleared his throat and asked to speak to her guardians alone. Larna was surprised at the sudden change in subject. She shook her head in her mind and replied.

"Mum and dad are upstairs. I'll go get them."

Neville tried to hide a look of wonder as she ran upstairs.

xxxxx

"Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom. I'm the herbology master at Hogwarts." As he shook hands with the two parents, Raymond spoke up.

"I suppose you're here for Larna?"

"Yes. I was asked to take her to one of the Order member's houses. Most likely, it will be the Potters. They have specially asked for her to go there."

"The Potters? Aren't they-" Jessica said softly.

"Yes. I believe you haven't told Larna either?"

The couple nodded, faces worried.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. But you _do _realize, with Larna going to school, chances of her finding out the truth are going to be pretty big. I won't tell her anything because I want for you two to tell her. It's only right."

Larna froze at the top of the staircase as she heard the words "_her finding out the truth_". She didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, as her brain mulled over the five words.

"_What are they hiding from me?_" she thought, her mind wandering. Larna shook her head and sighed.

"_They'll tell me when they're ready, I guess. They couldn't have hid anything extremely important, could they?_" Deciding she didn't want to eavesdrop anymore, the girl walked downstairs.

The talking automatically stopped once the adults saw the brown haired child. Neville gave a small smile and asked if she was ready to go.

"I'm really going?" Larna questioned her parents.

"Its best for you, honey. We don't want you to lose your magic." her mother replied sadly.

"Larna, pack your things and say goodbye, you'll be living with some friends of mine during the rest of the summer." said Neville.

She gave a small nod before heading up to her room. She realized she had no idea what she had to take the second she pulled out her suitcase. Clothes were the first things that came to her mind. She thought about some toys and electronics, but decided against it, knowing she'd probably be studying most of the time. Sighing, she pulled her full bag of out the room. In front of her was Donovan, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He looked angry.

"So it's true. You're really leaving." he said in a cold, steady tone.

Larna was speechless at the mature version of her little brother. Her silence gave him the answer.

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"I-"

To tell the truth, Donovan's reaction had never crossed her mind. The youngest Flemmings had taken the news of her magical origin so well, she thought he'd take this the same way.

"Never crossed your mind?" he sneered, as if reading her thoughts.

Then she realized what was going on.

"Oh, Don! I would never forget you. Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean you won't stop being my baby brother."

She dropped the handle of her suitcase and ran forward to hug her younger brother.

"Promise?" As quickly as it came, the cold version of her brother had gone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled away. Donovan's hand was in a fist with the exception of his pinky finger, which stuck out towards Larna. She hooked her own pinky with his and replied.

"Promise."

There was a pause before Donovan spoke up.

"Oh and Larna?" he murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a baby."

xxxxx

"Mr. Longbottom, sir. How am I supposed to buy this?"

She was holding her list of supplies she'd need for the school year. Things such as "_Hogwarts, a History_", "_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_" and "_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_" were things she believed regular book stores did noteven _think _about carrying. Then there was the wand, which she had no idea where in the world a person would be able to find a lunatic that sold wands. _Magic _wands for that matter.

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter will take you to Diagon Alley, a place where you can buy these things. They have a son whose starting this year. He looks a lot like you, so don't be shocked when you see him."

"_That's a first, someone that looks like me._" she thought bitterly before asking another question, "Where do they live?"

Neville looked at the girl before taking her hand.

"Hold on tight!" he said before the two figures disappeared with a pop.

xxxxx

They reappeared in front of a large house that was surrounded by a green field. She could see large poles with circles on top of them behind the house and a smaller house next to mansion. She kept staring at the smaller house, wondering what it was used for, until she heard a voice.

"Neville!" A red haired woman ran outside, embracing him lovingly. Larna looked at the two curiously.

"How's Luna? Or should I say, Mrs. Longbottom?" asked the woman.

"She's fine, Ginny." he grinned.

Ginny then turned to the girl. She paused and Larna saw her eyes widen a bit. The woman quickly hid the look and invited the two inside.

"Nice to meet you…" said the woman.

"Larna Flemmings." the girl supplied.

"Ginny Wea- Potter." Ginny blushed as Neville gave a small chuckle. They were now walking into the building and she felt her mouth open in awe. There in front of her was a living room twice the size of the one back home, a large wide-screen TV that faced her, and a couch that was three feet in front of her. The sun lit up the entire room, streaming through the two large windows next to the television.

"Yes, that's a TV, Larna," Mrs. Potter said, "My husband, Harry, and I wanted to raise our children in an environment with both muggle and magical things."

Larna just stared, not knowing what to say.

"_Magical things?_" she thought, "_What might those be?_" As she walked onto the cold, tiled floor, she saw it. The large wooden grandfather clock stood out from the rest of the spotless kitchen. There were at least 18 hands on the clock, each hand labeled with a name. "Ginny Weasley/Potter" pointed to home along with "Albus Potter", "Lily Potter", "James Potter", and "Unnamed".

Larna's eyes were glued as she watched one name, Harry Potter, move to "The Ministry". She couldn't help but notice there was a spot that said "Moved on" on the strange device.

"You've found our clock, I see. It keeps track of where everyone in our family is." Mrs. Potter entered the room.

"Y-you have a very large family." said Larna.

Ginny smiled. "Yes. I do."

Larna stayed in the kitchen for a few more seconds before turning to the doorway. She let out an ear-splitting scream when she saw an emerald green eye staring at her.

xxxxx

"My lord. The attack on Azkaban has been completed. We have also lead a raid on Diagon Alley."

The portrait did not speak. Anger flashed in the blood-colored eyes as they glared at the lowly servant.

"Repeat that last sentence." the portrait growled.

"We… have attacked Diagon Alley, Sir."

"Why did you do something without my orders?" he hissed.

"I… I…"

"Do you _realize what you have done?!_" the portrait screamed, "Now the idiots calling themselves aurors and the ministry will figure out something is going on! Their security will be higher than _ever!_"

"I-"

"_Diabolus Manus._"

A scream came from the doorway and Lucius turned around instantly. There was a woman that was laying on the floor. Her long blond hair fell over her face but Lucius could recognize the pale complexion and the platinum blond hair. It was a Malfoy.

Lord Voldemort sneered. "Who do we have here?" he hissed.

"Master… and cousin Lucius. I have… returned." she croaked before falling unconscious.

xxxxx

"Who are _you_?" the boy in front of her asked, "and why do you look so much like me?"

She didn't have a chance to answer him before the adults returned to the room.

"I see you've met Albus." Ginny smirked.

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Albus, get your brother and sister. We'll explain soon." The boy left the room, wearing a bewildered look. Larna looked at the two adults and signed.

"_There's going to be another long talk tonight." _she thought.

xxxxx

"So she's staying with us for the rest of the summer?" the eldest, James, asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Mrs. Potter raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"No, Mum. It's fine."

"Why though?" Albus asked. Larna scowled. Out of the three Potter children, the middle aged one, Albus Severus, seemed to dislike her the most. Lily, the youngest, seemed to enjoy the other girl's company. The oldest didn't care much of it, though he asked a lot of questions. He believed it wouldn't matter after the summer, when they'd be off to school, not giving each other a second glance.

"_I don't blame him. I'd rather get this over with too. Why I have to stay here is beyond me._" Larna thought bitterly.

"Because… she needs us to take her to Diagon Alley and to Platform 9 ¾ and…"

The boy wasn't paying attention to his mother's excuses. He was staring at the newcomer who was looking around the room blankly. Albus didn't like her. To him she was a threat. As far as he knew, she'd be in his year, and her being here was going to be a real pain in his arse. His parents' attention would be focused on the _second _girl the rest of the summer and the school year, and _he'd _be compared to her if she excelled him in anything. He planned on letting his feelings towards her show.

He couldn't do anything at that moment though, because a green flame started in the Potter fireplace. His father appeared, his ropes ripped, hair more disheveled than usual, and blood trickling down his arm.

"Dad!" the three Potters jumped off the couch and towards their father in horror. Ginny looked as if she had been petrified, all the color draining out of her freckled face. Larna, who had been raised in a safe muggle environment, fainted. No one noticed since they were bombarding Harry with questions until he raised his hand for silence. He pointed to the girl that was laying unconscious on his couch and asked.

"Is that Larna?"

xxxxx

"You would _think _that after years of tending to your wounds, this would get easier!" Madam Promfey scolded as she looked over Harry's wounds for the tenth time. After Harry had made Auror, he asked for Poppy to be his healer, since he practically lived in the hospital wing (or resided in it more than the average student) during his school years.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the first auror injury he had received. At the time, Madam Promfey had been tending to the students at Hogwarts, and shrieked in revulsion when she saw him appear in the doorway, waking up all the patients. During the summer, Poppy would stay with the Potters. The children practically grew up with a second mother, because of Poppy's caring but strict nature. She nearly took care of reprimanding _for _Ginny.

"What happened?" the red headed woman next to him asked.

"Not all the ex-death eaters died in the Azkaban Massacre. Some were left alive and smuggled out in all the chaos."

Ginny gasped, letting Harry know she had picked up on what he meant.

"That means…"

He nodded grimly.

"They were there. They randomly attacked, there was no plan. They were being reckless, knowing we'd be confused, wondering what their motive was. And they were right. We lost about a dozen aurors today and Kingsley's still counting casualties. We didn't even get a single death eater! I caught sight of one of them though."

"Who?"

His eyes were dark and his voice was cold as he replied.

"There's no mistaking the hair. It was a Malfoy."

"_What?!_" Ginny screeched angrily, "They _swore_! They took the _Unbreakable Vow_ for Merlin's sake! They could _never _go back to that side!"

"Not all of them. Only Narcissa and Draco. We couldn't find Lucius, remember? I don't think it was him though. It was more like a girl's hair… it sparkled in the sun."

"We can only hope it isn't Lucius, though I wouldn't be surprised if his hair shone in the sunlight," his wife muttered, "He's the new Potions Master at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at her, wondering if she was joking. Her facial expression showed him she was not.

"Gin… I wonder if I should…"

Each year, after Voldemort's death, he had been offered the Defense Against Dark Arts position by Kingsley and Minerva. This year was no different, and he had no intention of accepting the spot on the staff- until now. If he could keep an eye on Lucius, he might be able to figure out what was going on.

"Because… Lucius-"

He stopped as Ginny nodded.

"Accept it, Harry. You want to keep an eye on him, don't you?"

He raised his eyebrow, wondering how she knew. Ginny laughed when she saw his face.

"I've been married to you for almost seventeen years, Harry. Obviously I'd know what you're thinking at times like this." She paused before continuing. "I know you want to keep an eye on the kids. I would do the same thing. In fact, I _am _going to do the same thing." she grinned.

"Wha-?"

"I was offered Madam Hooch's spot as the Quidditch professor at Hogwarts. I'm going to take it. I want to watch the kids at school, and Lily's coming with me. She always wanted to see Hogwarts."

Harry looked at his wife mischievously.

"In other words, you're forcing me to accept the job unless I want to live alone for the rest of the year, save the holidays and the summer?"

Ginny smirked. "Exactly."

Harry sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

He looked at the bed next to him. Larna was lying on the mattress, sleeping calmly.

"I guess today was too much for her," Neville commented as he entered the room, "Luna, Ron, and Hermione are outside with the kids."

Harry kept staring at Larna and asked, "Does she know?"

Neville hesitated before replying. "No."

Both Ginny and Harry turned to Neville in surprise.

"They didn't tell her?" Ginny queried.

"No. I told them we would let them tell her."

The couple looked at each other before speaking.

"It's only best if they tell her." she looked at Harry for approval.

"I guess." he agreed reluctantly.

It fell silent for a while as they figured out what to do. Neville broke the silence.

"I guess I should let the others in."

Ginny gestured towards the entrance, letting Neville know it was okay. He got up and opened the door, to be trampled over by a group of five children.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted and jumped onto the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Never better!" he flexed his arms like the way the muggle wrestlers did to prove how healthy he was. Lily relaxed.

Each time her father got injured, Lily would fret about outside the hospital wing of the Potter manor nervously. When she'd been finally allowed in, she'd jump onto the bed and ask questions to no end. Ginny knew this time was no different.

"What happened? Where did you go? How come-"

"Lily, your father needs to rest," Madam Promfey chastised as she entered the room, "How come the children are in here? We have two patients to tend to! Shoo!"

The five grumbled and complained as Neville guided them outside the room. No one noticed Larna wake up, as they were all lost in the noise.

"_Where am I?_" was her first coherent thought, "_What on Earth happened?_" was her second.

She sat up and looked at the five kids leave the room, all wearing reluctant facial expressions. Harry turned to the eleven year old girl and grinned. For some weird reason, a warm feeling rushed into her body, and she couldn't help but grin back.

**Author's Ending Note: I was right when I said it was longer! But my hands hurt from typing nonstop for the past hour. Stupid, stupid, crashy Works Processor. Anyways, Review please! I love reading them, almost as much as I love reading fan fictions. They make me feel all warm and bubbly inside!**


End file.
